book_of_mages_the_dark_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Desert
Chaos Desert is a branch of the fire clan that specialize in attack bolt count. Arguably the easiest clan to play, having a variety of powerful spells. Considered a Black Robe clan due to many members being within the Black Robes, or willing to join them. Clan Spells Special Reduce: An effect to be cast on your bolts that reduces the enemies special by 0.5 x Upgrade Level, which maxes at 2 special points reduced per hit. Requires 20 Special Points to use. Twice: Allows you to cast the same basic spell as you did last turn. The game does not usually allow you to, and this spell is the only way around it. Requires 20 Special Points to cast. Additional Attacking Bolts: Every 2 Skill Points invested increases high and low attacking bolts by 1 alternatively until they both have 5 extra. Upon use, you will see many more attacks rise from your character. Requires 40 Special Points. Burning Bolts: The most powerful asset to any Chaos Desert magus. For that turn only, every attack that strikes will deal its damage, PLUS the damage of the last attack. (10+10= 20. 20+10= 30. 30+20= 50... so on). This stacks up to ungodly amounts when used with Additional Attacking Bolts. Requires 60 Special Points to cast. Remove Effects: Useful support spell. You can use this to remove debuffs other mages put on you. It costs not mana, but life to cast (2x the number of effects. If you have Cursed 10, it will cost 20 Life to remove them). Also requires you to have at least 80 Special Points to use. Events First Part The Gravedigger, Part I: Upon the end of the Young Mage Contest, the first 'part' as I call them, of the game will begin. If you go to the Wilderness of Chaos Desert, you will run into a raider who steals various treasures, named Sandtracker. Upon being caught he will try to bribe you. You can accept his Scroll of Spells, and earn a Good reputation and obtain four skill points, or battle him. If you win the battle, he will put the items back at your request, or you can kill him. Upon his death here, Part II will not happen, and you cannot get the 'Guardian of the Grave' title, which requires you meet him both times, and kill him the SECOND time in Dark Wood. Second Part Old Mage: When exploring the city once the Town Crier announces that 'Chaos and disorder is everywhere', an old mage will bump into another guy, and start a conflict. Graveanger, the one who gets offended, and Spellsoak, the elderly magus that accidentally caused the conflict, are the two sides. Whomever you refuse to side with you will have to fight and earn a Bad reputation with, and whomever's side you choose will get a Good relationship. Nothing else, but maybe the relationships will come in handy later. There are no events in the third part. Members (More May Be Added. There are A Lot) -Crashblast: Magic Master. Black Robe. Can become the High Mage of Black Robes in certain plotlines. -Battlebeard: Great Mage, and Clan Leader. Original organizer of the Black Robes. Killed in various endings. -Twistpus: Prison guard. Black Robe. Assisted in defending the prison for that mission if you're a Black Robe, or an enemy if you're a White Robe. -Bloodster: Rival of Chaos Desert pre-Young Mage Contest. Black Robe by the middle of the game. If you are a Black Robe, by the end you will have a Bad reputation with him. This happens during the prison mission, and there is no way around it. -Sandtracker: Acclaimed gravedigger. Neutral. Met in both graveyards at different points in the story. Can be recruited to your side if your relationship with him is Good. -Graveanger: Neutral. Can be persuaded to join the Black Robes. -Oldhealer: Neutral. Can be recruited to your side if your relationship with him is Good. After you are jumped by the assassin before the Young Mage Contest (if you beat your clan's rival), Oldhealer will save your life after the assassin leaves. This is the only time you can change his reputation toward you before the recruit mission on both robe sides. -Warspike: Black Robe. One of the recruiters if you are a White Robe trying to stop them from forcing more mages into the Black Robes. -Angerspark: Black Robe. One of the recruiters if you are a White Robe trying to stop them from forcing more mages into the Black Robes. If you remain neutral, he is the first mage to come and try to force YOU into the Black Robe ranks. -Deathcut: Black Robe. One of the recruiters if you are a White Robe trying to stop them from forcing more mages into the Black Robes. Can be challenged and killed if helping Chainfreeze during the secret mercenary missions. -Claytooth: Black Robe. One of the recruiters if you are a White Robe trying to stop them from forcing more mages into the Black Robes. Can be challenged and killed if helping Chainfreeze during the secret mercenary missions. -The Mysterious Hermit: Never given a name. See The Four 'Parts' for certain info based around him. Category:Clans